Valentine's Day
by Rosegirl18
Summary: Jeanne writes a valentine email to Hao. What happens when the nuns-in-training actually send it? HaoxJeanne
1. Default Chapter

**Valentine's Day**

**A short story written by White Silk Ribbon **

**Dedicated to lilc, da-mouse, and Syaoran no hime.**

Jeanne sat in front of her computer, not sure of what to write. After a moment of thought, she began to type.

_Dear Hao,_

_Hello Hao. It's Valentine's Day, and I just thought I should write an email to you. I know what you're thinking, I'm only thirteen, but remember, I haven't been a child ever since I was eight._

_The first time I met you, I was nine, _

_And I hated you._

_The second time I met you I was ten,_

_And I hated you even more._

_Perhaps, when I'm sixteen, I might even have the courage to send all these emails I write for you. Sure, there's Lyserg, but I think you are more charming. It's not that I like you, but...you know._

_So, yeah...I'd better get off the computer before Marco catches me again._

"_Nuns aren't supposed to surf the net," he says._

_So, with all my heart..._

_I hate you._

_-Iron Maiden Jeanne_

Jeanne sighed and sunk into her chair.

"Maiden-sama!" Marco's voice called to her from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jeanne leapt down the stairs.

A bunch of nuns-in-training came into the computer room to play computer games when they noticed Jeanne's email. They giggled...and pressed the send button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Hao was checking his email when Jeanne's email came in.

He laughed when he saw it. Immediately the Hanagumi came into his room.

"What is it, Hao-sama?"

"Nothing, nothing!"

The Hanagumi seemed unconvinced, but they had more important stuff to do.

"Hao-sama," Kana said.

"What?"

"We're supposed to destroy the world today."

"Oh."

"Let's go!" They said impatiently."

"Not today, girls," he said, and clicked the reply button.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Ha ha. This was really fun to write. YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE WRITE MORE HAOXJEANNE! You know, when I was writing the word "Lyserg," I clicked the spellcheck button, and the alternative was "Loser." LOL!


	2. Special Edition

**Valentine's Day**

**The Special Edition**

Hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews. I have decided to make a special edition version, since all you guys weren't satisfied with the one-chappie version.

Let's say that we had a redo button. And we pressed that button for fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Jeanne sat in front of her computer, not sure of what to write. After a moment of thought, she began to type.

_Dear Hao,_

_Hello Hao. It's Valentine's Day, and I just thought I should write an email to you. I know what you're thinking, I'm only thirteen, but remember, I haven't been a child ever since I was eight._

_The first time I met you, I was nine, _

_And I hated you._

_The second time I met you I was ten,_

_And I hated you even more._

_Perhaps, when I'm sixteen, I might even have the courage to send all these emails I write for you. Sure, there's Lyserg, but I think you are more charming. It's not that I like you, but...you know._

_So, yeah...I'd better get off the computer before Marco catches me again._

"_Nuns aren't supposed to surf the net," he says._

_So, with all my heart..._

_I hate you._

_-Iron Maiden Jeanne_

Jeanne sighed and sunk into her chair.

"Maiden-sama!" Marco's voice called to her from downstairs.

"Coming!" Jeanne leapt down the stairs.

A bunch of nuns-in-training came into the computer room to play computer games when they noticed Jeanne's email. They giggled...and pressed the send button...to Yoh, Anna, Pirika, Horo Horo, Ren, Tamao, and Lyserg, as well as Hao.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yoh typed fast to reply to Tamao. Anna came into the room.

"Don't tell me you're instant messaging Tamao again," she said, slightly jealous.

"Sorry," said Yoh with a grin.

"Get off. I'm going to check my email."

"Okay."

_A few minutes later..._

O.O

"What's the matter, Anna?" Yoh asked, and looked over her shoulder.

O.o

Yoh fainted.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Tamao checked her msn window again. Yoh hadn't replied.

'_That's odd...'_

Having nothing else to do, she checked her email.

Guess what happened next.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"ONI-SAN!!!!" Pirika screamed at the top of her lungs. "STOP HOGGING THE COMPUTER!"

"Shut up!" was the reply that came from the other room of the hotel, where Ren was staying.

Pirika kicked Horo Horo off the chair and went to hotmail.

"OH MY GOD! REN, COME QUICK!!!" Pirika flew out the door, which gave Horo Horo the chance to peek at the email.

Horo Horo was already on the phone to Tamao after not getting a reply from the Asakura phone by the time Pirika came in.

"Yeah, I know!"

"What a scandal!"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lyserg smiled when he saw that Jeanne had sent an email to him. He secretly had a crush on Jeanne, but he was too shy to tell her. (Plus Jeanne has the attention of Hao, an extremely hot villain!)

His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Jeanne's email. This wasn't for him, it was for Hao!

_Perhaps, when I'm sixteen, I might even have the courage to send all these emails I write for you. Sure, there's Lyserg, but I think you are more charming. It's not that I like you, but...you know..._

The doorbell rang.

"C-come in..."

It was Jeanne. Uh-oh...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hao was happy. Of course he was charming. Ha ha ha ha... Maybe it was time he paid Lyserg a little visit...

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What's the matter, Lyserg?" Jeanne asked cheerfully.

"No-Nothing, Jeanne-sama."

Then Hao appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello!" He said, just as cheerful as Jeanne had been. (Hao is actually a very cheerful guy, when he's not trying to kill us humans. Adopt me when I become a spirit, Hao-sama!)

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jeanne. She kind of blushed too, since she had just written an "unsent" email to him.

"Hao." Lyserg said, glaring.

Then he turned to Jeanne.

"Jeanne-sama, you shouldn't be interested in this fiend."

"What?!"

Hao butted in.

"Well, you did say I was charming..."

"WHAT?!!!"

Jeanne's blush became ten shades of red.

She ran out of the house, wondering if there was a fast forward button.

oooooooooooooooooooooo

This was really, really fun to write. Thanks for reviewing everyone, and WRITE MORE HAOxJEANNE!!!

-Natsumi


	3. More like TamaoxYohxAnna than HaoxJeanne

**Valentine's Day**

**A/N: Aww geez, you guys are so nice and since I love you all, I'll write a sequel.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything important, so DO NOT SUE ME!!!!**

ooooooooooooooooo

Anna was reading her favorite magazine when Yoh burst in.

"Anna...I...finished..." he collapsed.

Tamao, who was in the house ran to him and tried to help him (hit on him).

Anna raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything. She knew she was being hard on Yoh, and she knew she seemed way too mean, but he knew she still cared...right?

A school dance was coming up. For Valentine's Day.

And she was sure Tamao was aware of that too.

Sure enough, when Tamao came back, she faced Anna and said:

"A-anna, I-I-I want Yoh to take me to the Dance."

Anna didn't move a muscle. Finally she replied:

"Good luck."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hao and Jeanne walked past a pink haired girl.

"Hey, isn't that your ex-girlfriend?" asked Jeanne.

"Who cares?" Hao kissed Jeanne for the millionth time today, and Jeanne was even used to the glares from the girls in their class now.

"Hmph." Said Tamao.

Time for DA MAKEUP SESSION!!!

"Okay, this is how you do it:"

Pirika talked nonstop for ten hours. Okay, not quite, lets say...one hour.

"Stop!" cried Tamao. "I don't think makeup works for me."

On her way back home, she saw Hao and Jeanne cross the street.

"...Don't you like children? I think we should get a lot of our own!" Chatted Hao happily.

"You're such a joker!" Jeanne laughed, and they kissed again.

"They make me sick!" muttered Tamao, walking past them unnoticed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Meanwhile, Anna was eating dinner with Yoh. Manta was at his house, Amidamaru was out somewhere with Bason, and all the ghosts seemed to be somewhere else. As expected, there was a very uncomfortable silence.

"Yoh..."

"Yeah?"

Anna hesitated, and said

"Yoh, I know I'm mean, and I know I can be really scary." She paused. Yoh blinked.

"And I know it seems like I don't care, and sometimes I really act like a bitch..." She glanced at Yoh. "You know, you can stop me now."

"I know."

"Okay Yoh, I just want to say I DO care, and I love you."

Yoh grinned and said, "Sure Anna, I love you too."

Anna blinked.

"Really?"

"Uh...yeah..."

"Then how come you never asked me to the dance?"

Yoh looked kind of puzzled.

"I thought we were going, since we're engaged and all..."

Then, Tamao burst into the kitchen.

"Yoh, will you go to the dance with me?"

There was a silence for five minutes, then Anna broke the ice.

"Yoh, it's either ME, or HER."

Stay tooned!!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(Pirika narrates with Ren in the background)

Hello everyone and welcome to THE SPECIAL HAO AND JEANNE CONVENTION!!!!

How did they get so cute as a couple? Ren videotaped the special scene for us!!!!

(A/N: I actually got this idea from a forwarded chain mail.)

Aren't those illegal?

(A/N: Be quiet!)

So, here is the special video!!!

DA HAO AND JEANNE SCENE!!!

"Shh Ren, be quiet!"

"You're the one who's talking."

Hao and Jeanne crossed by the arguing hidden couple.

"Video camera!" Whispered Pirika.

"Hao, do you think I'm pretty?" Jeanne asked.

"Um, no..."

(Everyone gasps)

"Would you want to be with me forever?" Jeanne asked again, telling herself that looks weren't everything.

"No."

(Oo)

"Well, would you cry if I left you?"

"Uh...no."

(Some people faint)

Jeanne had heard enough. She turned around and was about to run away, tear streaming down her face, when Hao caught her arm.

(Pirika talks again)

Well, toon in next time for the romantic and mushy ending of DA HAO AND JEANNE SCENE!!!!

See ya! Review or I will never update again!


End file.
